15 segundos
by Generall
Summary: [Semi-AU] La historia se repetía albergando ciertos cambios. Pero son las decisiones y los hechos los que rompen con los parámetros, nuestro destino tendrá el final que nosotros pintemos, después de todo se dice que hay dos mundos viviendo al mismo tiempo.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«_ _Mientras el Sol, la Luna y la Tierra existan... todo estará bien._ _»_

 ** **Yui Ikari**** ****—**** ** **Evangelion****

* * *

 **15 Segundos**

La ventana crujía cada vez que el susurro del viento chocaba contra ella. Ichigo no podía saber aquello, puesto que tenía introducido en los oídos los auriculares; estaba escuchado _Colors of the Heart_ de UVERworld _._

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, sobre el cobertor azul, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, en su mano izquierda estaba su celular, emanando un sonido parecido al goteo del agua seguido del chillido de una ambulancia, podía sentir como si él mismo transitara a través de la lluvia en un día ajetreado, que de pronto cambió.

16 segundos, cambio de sonidos, entró la voz del vocalista, se manifestaron los instrumentos; rasgueo de guitarras, el crepitar de la batería por el choque de las baquetas contra ella, platillos plañiendo.

Se le erizó la piel.

Movía los dedos de su mano derecha al ritmo de la música, mientras le prestaba mucha atención a cada palabra, cada frase, como hecha para él.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba, de hecho le llamó la atención porque había pasado cerca de Karin en la mañana, y ésta estaba viendo un vídeo en su celular mientras esperaba el desayuno como de costumbre. Le gustó el sonido, no le prestó atención a la letra. Le preguntó a Karin qué veía y ella le contestó que estaba mirando un episodio de una serie de anime, y ése, era el _opening_. No hubieron más preguntas por su parte, tampoco más detalles por parte de Karin en ese instante. Luego cuando se despidieron para ir cada quien a sus clases, no sin antes tener un típico "momento fraternal" con su padre, ella le dijo:

—Ichigo —le llamó, él se volvió y ella sonrió levemente—, se llama Colores del corazón, la interpreta UVERworld.

Él entendió, cabeceó de forma positiva y le devolvió la leve sonrisa sin darse cuenta que compartían gestos muy similares, siendo aquel uno de tantos.

No la descargó hasta que retornó a casa y subió a su habitación.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero cuando amaneció, descubrió que se sabía toda la letra.

Se duchó con los sonidos y la letra en su cabeza, se vistió, bajó a dar los buenos días a sus hermanas y desayunar, riñó con su viejo, vivió el momento, pero con la música en su cabeza. No había forma de hacerla desaparecer de su mente.

Cuando iba nuevamente al instituto esa mañana, vio un espíritu transitar, ya que se conocían, se saludaron desde sus respectivas distancias. Era una niña.

La normalidad de su vida en su «no tan normal» mundo. Después de todo, aceptaba las cosas tal cual; podía ver fantasmas, ¿y qué? Habían cosas peores, si fuera por la vida haciendo tanto ahínco, ya habría teñido su cabello a negro para ahogar las absurdas palabras de la gente prejuiciosa.

El día pasaba como cualquier otro, los saludos hacia quienes podía recordarle el nombre, la monotonía de las clases, pero de pronto al salir, sintió un cambio en el ambiente.

Una extraña sensación, como una energía que no se podía ver, comparable al viento: que te da en la cara y aunque no lo ves, sí lo sientes.

Caminaba por las calles del centro de Karakura. Escuchando _Colors of the Heart_.

Vio emerger de la nada a una criatura; salió de pronto, de ningún lado, tan sólo se hizo visible.

La apariencia de esa cosa era muy peculiar; un cuerpo semejante al de algunos mamíferos y un rostro oculto por una mascara como de huesos, era como un cráneo, se fijó.

Fueron segundos que pasaron muy lentos para luego, de forma inesperada volverse sumamente rápidos. Como en las películas y el sonido de fondo era la música que salía de sus auriculares.

Se los quitó, dejando la ambientación de la escena muda, el monstruo se movió.

La tierra tembló, fueron sólo unos segundos, no supo cuántos, pero en ese breve tiempo ya habían varios daños, gente corriendo como loca y el inconfundible sonido de los bomberos mezclándose con los gritos.

Siguió los movimientos de la cosa con la mirada hasta ver que iba detrás de algo, se encaminó a seguirlo, y, para su mayor sorpresa cuando el monstruo se detuvo, se volvió hacia él como reparando en su presencia.

—¡Oh, menuda suerte la mía hoy! ¡Un suculento humano con gran energía espiritual!—bramó yendo hacía él.

¿De qué rayos hablaba esa cosa? ¿Es más, cómo es que siquiera hablaba? No hubo respuestas a sus preguntas mentales. Pero sí el rugido de una motocicleta saliendo de la misma forma en que había aparecido el monstruo, sin aviso.

Casi fue atropellado. La moto pasó muy cerca suyo y él de forma instintiva se hizo a un lado, ésta le rozó, frenando de golpe cuando llegó y se posicionó frente a él, y ahora que lo notaba, haciendo de muro entre su cuerpo y el monstruo que se avecinaba. El piloto era femenino, era inconfundible su cuerpo y la ropa.

Al frenar, vio hacia él y sus miradas se cruzaron a través del cristal del casco que llevaba. Con una agilidad fuera de este mundo, sacó una espada que portaba, saltó hacia el monstruo y lo cortó por la mitad haciendo que éste se pulverizara en el aire; como partículas desvaneciéndose.

15 segundos. No entendía una carajo. La chica se guardó Katana detrás de su espalda.

Iba de negro. Vestido, abrigo y botas.

—Casi me atropellas —la acusó.

Ella se quitó el casco revelando un rostro ovalado, ojos inusualmente índigos de mirada profunda y unos cabellos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna.

La chica enarcó una ceja.

—Te salvo el trasero y tú señalas el hecho de que te pasé muy cerca la moto. No me jodas —caminaba hacia él.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Cómo es que apareció de forma tan repentina? ¿Lo mataste? —una pregunta tras otra y, la forma en que hablaban era tan familiar, como si llevaran años conociéndose.

Era la primera vez en su vida que la veía, que se veían.

Ella llegó al frente de él, se cruzó de brazos y le explicó: —Era un Hollow, una criatura que devora las almas. Aparecen así porque pueden. No lo maté, lo purifiqué.

Ichigo empezó a creer que se estaba volviendo loco o estaba en una especie de sueño muy vívido, porque todo eso parecía utópico.

Como él se había sumergido en su mente no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que ella se acercó, por lo tanto cuando lo tomó del mentón y le hizo girar el rostro hacia cada lado, su reacción fue intentar detener sus movimientos.

—Eres muy extraño, debes estar defectuoso —decía al tiempo en giraba de derecha a izquierda la cara del chico.

—Suéltame —le ordenó Ichigo mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de la chica, ella le dio unos manotazos como para que se quedara tranquilo y siguió inspeccionándolo—. Además aquí la unica extraña eres tú. Apareces de la nada, casi me atropellas y no sé qué diablos fue lo que hiciste con esa cosa y hablas muy raro.

De pronto él la tenía agarrada por las muñecas; sujetas con la fuerza suficiente para detenerla sin hacerle daño. La situación parecía estar inversa ahora.

Pero parecer no es lo mismo que ser.

La joven murmuró un cántico extraño; como un mismo idioma pero en otro dialecto.

Ichigo se encontró impactado contra el suelo, para colmo, cuando pudo mover su rostro del pavimento, decidido a vociferar a diestra y siniestra para quejarse ante aquella enana tan rara, se halló totalmente solo.

Oteó a su alrededor como saliendo de un trance, un sueño, o incluso como _Alicia_ la del cuento que muchas veces le leyó a sus hermanas, y, no había rastro de ella.

Había una multitud concentrada en las partes de la ciudad que salieron afectadas, el post-efecto de un «desastre natural» como mayormente eventos como ese eran catalogados. Y sin duda alguna, aquello iba ser descrito como un leve movimiento de placas tectónicas; terremoto de magnitud leve.

Había daños, pero no tan fuertes, que corroborarían con lo ya mencionado. Ichigo se levantó, se pasó la mano por el cabello cavilando en lo sucedido, entrando en un flashback que lo ayudase entender. Sin embargo, no tenía respuestas porque no era él quien podía dárselas a sí mismo, por lo tanto estaba lleno de preguntas que por ahora no obtendrían contestación al menos que encontrara a la chica de negro con moto y espada.

 _¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?_ , y se encaminó a su hogar.

* * *

Llegó a su casa a poco más de las 7:00 pm. La bienvenida de sus hermanas lo arropó con bien, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que venía exhausto, física y mentalmente. Por lo tanto dijo que subiría directamente a su habitación y expresó que no iba cenar. Como era algo que ocurría una vez a la semana, quincenas o mes —dependiendo de la situación—, sus hermanas lo dejaron estar y no lo molestaron, no obstante su padre era otro caso. Se metió en su camino reclamándole por llegar tan tarde, que él ya conocía las reglas de su hogar y bla, bla, bla. Ichigo no le prestó mucha atención, de hecho cuando Isshin le lanzó un golpe, tan sólo lo esquivó pero no lo devolvió, se limitó a subir a su cuarto.

Sus hermanas y su padre se extrañaron por aquello, las gemelas se enviaron una mirada que parecía decir: «ha de haber tenido un día muy duro». Pues en su casa no era un secreto que podía ver fantasma. Su padre corrió hacia el póster de su difunta esposa y se arrodilló llorando a mares, rezándole a su esposa para que le ayudase a criar a su hijo desde el otro lado.

Mientras, Ichigo yacía postrado en su cama, analizando _aquel momento_ , el cual no podía hacer desaparecer de cabeza ni queriendo. Aún llevaba el uniforme, se sentía cansado, en varios aspectos. Cerró los ojos tomó aire y se levantó para darse una ducha antes de que se quedara dormido.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, unos diez o quince minutos después, volvía un poco, solo un poco menos cansado. Con el cabello de fuerte color mojado en las puntas, una toalla alrededor el cuello, unos pantalones y suéter de algodón que hacía de pijama, se dirigió a su cama, se recostó, tomó el celular de la almohada en que lo había dejado y vio la hora: 8:00 pm. Qué deprimente. Era tan temprano y él ya se iba a la cama. Pero su vida hacía ya varios años había dado un giro volviendo gris el mundo de colores en el que alguna vez vivió.

Aún así, esa tarde, cuando se encontró con esa chica, sintió como un reavivar, no sabía cómo explicarse a sí mismo, no siquiera lo entendía. Pero la sensación no se desvanecía. Y el rostro de aquella chica de mal hablar, seguía nítida en su mente.

Otros chicos estaría enviándose textos con amigos, novias, cualquier persona. Estarían viendo vídeos en internet, chateando en línea; vídeollamadas, mensajes a través de las redes sociales. Pero no él, porque él se encontraba apático, hermético en su crisálida, ¿pero cuándo saldría con alas de aquella hibernación lluviosa? Las respuestas podrían concretarse mediante el vivir unido al porvenir.

Lanzó la toalla hacia el respaldo de su silla y se recostó en la cama. Introdujo los auriculares al trasto tecnológico, buscó su lista de _playist_ , no le apetecía escucharlas esa noche, a pesar de ser tan buenas; pues las había escuchado muchas veces y no era esas las que buscaba.

Nuevamente el goteo, la ambulancia que chillaba, etc. Pero haciendo el efecto que buscaba mientras pensaba en lo que le había sucedido por la tarde y al mismo tiempo escuchando, llenando sus oídos de aquella música, un _Déjà vu_ se afincó mediante los segundos 39, impregnándose y al mismo tiempo expandiéndose, puesto que a continuación, una serie de imágenes que no sabía que estaban dentro de él, volvieron.

Semejantes a lo que hoy le había ocurrido, ciertamente con aspectos muy distintos, pero el paralelismo era inconfundible, además, estaban presentes los mismos actores: la chica de ojos índigos y cabello negro y él.

 _Rukia_.

Dios, era Rukia, y así, todo fue volviendo, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada golpe. La primera vez que la divisó, esa ocasión en que entró por la ventana apareciendo de la nada, metiéndose en su mundo, en su vida, incrustándose en su alma al momento de traspasarle los poderes. Los dos meses de convivencia; fortaleciendo un lazo que nadie supo de dónde vino pero que ya estaba formado. Su partida hacia donde provenía, la lucha por salvarla y pagarle la deuda, todo. Aquella mujer que con determinación le hizo abrir los ojos, que le devolvió la alegría, que lo revivió, estaba de nuevo en SU mundo. Siguieron la imágenes: encuentros y despedidas. Enemigos que se volvieron amigos. El descubrir de un mundo que lejos estaba de creer posible. Pero que existía, que había vivido, con ella y otras personas. Villanos que con tropiezos y todo lograron vencer, secretos revelados y, cuando una última batalla apareció en su mente, no le vio el final, y por ende, no hubo hiatus definitivo. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

¿Cómo había llegado a estar en tal situación? Con razón la lluvia impactaba con fuerza de nuevo, con razón el sin sabor de la vida. ¡Con razón todo! ¡Ella había desaparecido y él se había hundido!

Visualizó la pantalla, la canción iba por 54 segundos.

Tan sólo 15 habían transcurrido. Y fue suficiente para él. Fue suficiente para entender.

Se levantó de la cama como loco, dejó el celular en la cama y se arrancó los auriculares. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba su placa de Shinigami. Tenía que estar allí. Sacó un montón de objetos que no buscaba, registró todo, cada cajón, cada rincón, ¡no había nada!

Se estaba desesperando. Cuando todo estuvo hecho un lío, se dio cuenta que no encontraba nada que... ¡Urahara! Se dispuso a salir por la ventana sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que andaba en pijamas, sin calzado. ¡Y que pretendía saltar desde un segundo piso! Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de salir, un puño impactó en su rostro, devolviéndolo hacia dentro; mandándolo directo al piso y con el dolor en la mandíbula prueba de el acto.

—¡¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer, estúpido, idiota de mierda?! —vociferó visiblemente molesta una mujer cuyos ojos eran su color favorito en ese momento. Una mujer cuya voz silenció los demonios. Una mujer que hacía todo con tan sólo aparecer.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Molesta. Cabello largo a unos centímetros más abajo del centro de su espalda. Vestida de Shinigami; con la capa que le identificaba como Capitán de la Decimotercera División.

Echaba fuego y aún así se veía hermosa.

¡Era ella!

Se quedó petrificado. Después de haber estado dispuesto a saltar por la ventana sólo por ir en su búsqueda. Y ahora que la tenía en frente no hacía ni decía nada.

Se miraron, se reconocieron y enseguida se aferraron.

Ella caminó hacia él, con la gracia que le caracteriza, se acuclilló frente él y alzó su puño.

Él no cerró los ojos, estaría gustoso de sentir el impacto con el fin de saber que no estaba soñando. Pasaron 5 segundos y el impacto no llegó, pero una caricia en su mejilla se posó. Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de ella, lo abrazó y lo acunó contra sí, le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

—Lamento tanto, tanto, que pasaras por eso. Juro que nunca más estaremos separados, porque mi vida es una total mierda cuando tú no estás, y por lo que veo, para ti es igual o incluso peor.

Ichigo tan sólo pudo apretarse contra ella y llorar, llorar como un chiquillo, llorar como un joven, llorar como un adulto. Llorar como un verdadero hombre, quien ante devuelto, lo valioso se aferra.

Cuando paró, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Rukia. Escuchó el latir de su corazón; iba al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Se fue alejando de ese lecho para mirarla a la cara, sonrió y masculló.

—¡Fue un jodido infierno estar sin ti, Rukia! —unió su frente con la de ella y no habría aleteo de mariposa que cambiase aquel orbe.

¡Que se fuera a la mierda cualquier Efecto Colateral!

Por más que intentasen separarlos, sus lazos jamás podrían ser desvanecidos. Siempre habría un camino que conduciría a su reencuentro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _El deseo continúa, el sentimiento persiste  
Enseñame a dar este corazón y atraer a una persona  
que probablemente nada necesite dentro de este nacer de colores_ _»_

 **Colors of The Heart** — **UVERworld**

* * *

Esto es producto de pensar y pensar en los buenos momentos de _Bleach_ durante sus comienzos, escuchar la canción _Colors of The Heart_ y leer a _Paulo Coelho_. Hay una referencia al manga _Ga Rei_ , debido a ciertos paralelismos en la sinopsis. De hecho, confieso que no lo he leído, pero si leen la sinopsis entonces entenderán a lo que me refiero. (Hace meses que quiero leerlo, pero para evitar que hiciera mucho efecto en mi idea, decidí aplazar la lectura cuando vi lo que decía en el resumen).

También hay una referencia a un anime que fue, y sigue siendo mi número 1: _Blood+,_ el cual es el que está viendo Karin y de allí es donde suena la canción. Amo ese opening.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
